1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to compositions comprising organic peroxide which cross-link latex films. The invention further pertains to latex compounds comprising the compositions.
2. The Related Art
Latex compounds are conventionally cured by adding sulfur, a metal oxide activator, such as zinc oxide, and a combination of accelerators. The most common accelerators used in industry are thiurams, thiazoles and dithiocarbamates. An increased number of human beings have developed skin sensitivities to the accelerators commonly found in latex goods. Thus, use of latex products cured with conventional systems has led to an increase in delayed cutaneous hypersensitivity, also known as Type IV allergy. Type IV allergy occurs when the body perceives residual chemicals in the latex products as an antigen which interacts with specific T lymphocytes that release inflammatory and toxic substances leading to a skin reaction. Persons who experience Type IV allergy generally have an increased risk of developing Type I latex allergies.
Because of the increased risk of Type IV reactions, alternative means for curing latex articles are sought in the art. Latex compounds which can be cured without conventional accelerators, such as thiurams, thiazoles and dithiocarbamates, are particularly desired. Organic peroxide is discussed in the art as a curing agent in conjunction with metal oxides. Organic peroxide curing systems in the art, however, may require special processing conditions, such as use of molten salt bath, or other liquid bath or the use of high energy radiation. Conventional organic peroxide systems do not function satisfactorily in open air systems, that is systems where the latex compounds are cured while being exposed to an external environment such as the inside of a heating chamber (oven) or ambient conditions.
Unless otherwise specified, all parts and percentages are on a weight by weight basis. Also, all parts and percentages set forth on a basis of parts per hundred rubber (“phr”) are on a dry weight basis, unless otherwise specified.